<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery is hard, but I'm harder by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152126">Recovery is hard, but I'm harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, and i cannot unsee it, its peak, optimus is a service top, rodimus in all forms is kinda a bully in berth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus has just recovered from the rust, and needs a means of getting back into action, despite the fact that he's not allowed to get back onto the field. Thankfully, an old friend of his pops in, planning on filling that hole Rodimus desperately needs filled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recovery is hard, but I'm harder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @Devilprimev on tumblr. Thanks so much for this chance, I can only hope I did your ship justice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus grumbled, allowing Red Alert to look him over. He had been recovering well from the rust, and for that he was grateful, but he was also SUPER stifled. Being forced to stay in medbay, doing tests after tests while everyone lived life around them, was awful. It was like snuffing out a flame with your pede, refusing to let it spread. Red Alert looked over the results on her data pad, nodding.</p>
<p>“Good for you, captain. You’re on the road to recovery! You should find yourself lucky, most don’t recover from something so aggressive, especially right from a decepticons themselves!”</p>
<p>“And that is great, really. Thank you, Red Alert.”</p>
<p>Red Alert raised a brow, looking at Rodimus, who was gazing longingly out the window. Ever since the decepticons were captured, stuff was going through such a change, and he was missing all of it. Red Alert nudged him by his knee, getting his attention. He knew that face of hers.</p>
<p>“Captain. You don’t understand just how lucky you are to be alive. Many are in agony. Please, do not take your recovery lightly.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, completely. Please don’t think I’m ungrateful, I’m lucky to have such a great recovery. I’m just...squirmy, you know? Need something new, need to rev the ol’ engine.”</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t suggest racing, Rodimus Prime. Too much of that is not what your body needs right now.”</p>
<p>Rodimus pouted, placing his chin on his hand.<br/>“Ugh. Well I mean, am I at least allowed to leave soon?”</p>
<p>“Today actually! You’ve officially passed the contagious phase. You should go home, get some rest, maybe have the occasional company.”</p>
<p>Company. Yeah, he could do that. Some nice company.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Optimus sighed as he stepped foot on Cybertron’s soil. It had been a while since he stepped foot on Cybertron’s soil (at least without some impending doom in the background), and he wasn’t sure how to...well, enjoy it. The decepticons were away, his team was revered and respected, but there was...nothing for him here. He wasn't even given his old elite guard position back. He was just...him. Ratchet was still being a medic alongside Arcee, Prowl was opening his own school of Metallikato, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were messing about and wallowing in the attention. But what of him? He got so many glaces, so many stops of people asking for selfies with him. Yet he felt so invisible, so purposeless. He had even talked about this with Ratchet, and all he could say was ‘do something simple and fun’. What was he to say? He had no friends that he stayed in contact with after the academy, and without the pressing feeling of functionalism to keep him working, he had not a thing to do. He strolled down a street corner, letting another mech pass by him. He supposed he could pass the time, get something to nibble on.</p>
<p>“Now where’s the nearest…?”</p>
<p>He stopped as he finally found a little eatery. Sari and her culture had been such an influence on Cybertron, that their foods melded together, causing some rather interesting ways to refuel. It took more time, but ultimately it was all the rage. He checked his data pad momentarily, checking to see if she messaged him. Nope, still busy with her new Cybertronian friends on earth. He tucked it away, finally crossing the road up to the stand. Good timing, the line had finally died down. He walked past the doors, he was escorted to a booth by a rather cute fem. As he sat down, he skimmed through the menu, more absentmindedly than anything. He skimmed through it, before his audials snapped to focus. Wait a minute. That voice, he knew that voice. He stood up for a minute, looking towards the voice. He knew that paint, knew that frame. They seemed to be discussing with the waitress, and he could only assume Optimus was lucky enough to have the last table. He peeled out from his booth, and tapped the mech on his shoulder. They turned, and the recognition was immediate.</p>
<p>“Rodimus?”</p>
<p>“No way. Optimus?!”</p>
<p>Smiles flashed on both of their faces, and immediately gave each other a brief embrace. Rodimus’s wings gave a little wiggle.</p>
<p>“It has been AGES! What, since archery?”</p>
<p>“I believe so!”</p>
<p>Rodimus and Optimus went to the same academy, but took different courses. They had one class together, and that was archery. They worked well together, and as far as Optimus recalled, he was a good mech. And...well. Kinda cute, honestly. Cute cheekbones, if he had to name one thing. Optimus motioned to his table, looking at the waitress.</p>
<p>“If you’d allow it, I’m perfectly fine with him joining me at my seat.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s just fine! It’s just every other place is full. Let me get you a menu!”</p>
<p>Rodimus sat down with Optimus, both of them with menus in hands. Rodimus seemed too busy buzzing in his seat to focus on the menu, and Optimus couldn't help but chuckle.  </p>
<p>“It's been awhile! Last I heard, you were affected with some nasty case of the rust.”</p>
<p>“Oh I did. Thankfully, we’ve had advancements in medicine, and my team's medic is extraordinary. I was actually just cleared today! Not fully recovered, but I’m allowed to be in public now.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Primus, well that’s SO great to hear! Tell you what, the meal is on me.”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t let you do that, we haven’t seen each other in forever, I-”</p>
<p>“No, Please. It’d be a pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Pfft. Polite as ever. Alright, only because I know how stubborn you are.”</p>
<p>“And you are ever the genial one. Not much has changed.”<br/>“Well I mean, a few things. You got fuller, for one.”</p>
<p>“I would take that as an offense, if I wasn’t thinking the same thing. I can tell you’ve done quite the impressive missions. And that’s not even knowing all of your stories through the grapevine.”</p>
<p>“What? What stories, no clue what you mean.”</p>
<p>Rodimus chuckled, and Optimus knew he was merely being humble. Rodimus was, as Bumblebee would say, ‘the shit’. They somehow managed to keep track of their conversation while ordering, possibly due to Rodimus’s enthusiasm. </p>
<p>“But anyway, after the attack on the space bridge, I’ve sorta been in recovery. It helps that a little after, we managed to pry some antidotes from Oil Slick, given his capture. You won’t believe how much more lenient his sentence got because of that.”</p>
<p>“Well, while I don’t agree, you must admit, it was something you needed.”</p>
<p>“What I needed was to give that mech a piece of my mind. Optimus, take a gander at me here.”</p>
<p>Optimus watched as Rodimus gestured at his frame, maybe a bit excessively. He was, perhaps, looking at Rodimus just a bit too much. The fact that he gestured to specific parts of his frame, didn’t help. He was showing Optimus parts that he didn’t acknowledge before; those deep optics, nimble servos that seemed to have a mind of their own, and-</p>
<p>"See, you get it. I'm meant to be out there, Optimus, on the field. But no, thanks to him, I'm forced to stay put. This is the most excitement I've had in months. Need something to work out the old body. Kinda realized I needed to fuel beforehand though, why I stopped here. Thanks again for this, I know bumping into old mates isn't always this pleasant."</p>
<p>"Not everything about the academy was pleasant. You were one of the few things that were."</p>
<p>Yet another thing. The flash of those perfect, shining teeth. It was no secret that bots found Rodimus attractive (he recalled an old classmate, Cheesecake, just swooning at the thought of him), and well, Optimus was no exception. </p>
<p>"Hey, watch it Optimus. I'M the smooth one here, last I checked."</p>
<p>Rodimus chuckled, taking the plates as the waitress brought it over. Both had a glass of energon, with Rodimus having a tall sundae, and Optimus having a blue-</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you're wondering what this is?"</p>
<p>Optimus chuckled, noting the other's face of curiosity. He supposed to Cybertronian's, this dish was rather unique.</p>
<p>"It's this thing called 'pizza'. Nowadays, they add energon to the dough. It's a thing from earth, been there for quite some time."</p>
<p>"And you said I'VE had some good stories! I haven't had all the details, but I've heard a certain mech who went to earth, and just kicked some absolute tailpipe! You've GOTTA tell me all the details on this earth stuff!"</p>
<p>Optimus couldn't help but blink. It was odd. Most mechs he interacted with were tired of his stories. Yet here he was, in front of an old friend, eager to hear of his tales. He watched Rodimus scoop at his ice cream (coincidently Cybertronian's and earthlings both had their own versions of frozen treats), full of attention. Optimus suspected Ratchet really was right. Doing something with an old friend might've been just the thing he needed.</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>"And then, he comes to find out the fire extinguisher doesn't ACTUALLY shoot out fire, but WATER!"</p>
<p>Rodimus tried to cover his snort in his hands, only to fail royally. He could tell Optimus wasn't used to such interest in his stories, but he was slowly becoming more comfortable. Stories of his teams, his adventures, of earth. It was all very fascinating, but Rodimus found it difficult to focus. Mainly because...well. Optimus was distracting. His hands moved gently as he both ate and explained, his voice spoke with assertiveness, and his lips. Primus, the laughs, the smiles that came from those puppies. Rodimus licked the rest of his ice cream from his spoon, before picking up his napkin. He was going to use it to wipe his face, when he had an idea. Granted it was deceiving, but...well, like he said, he was ansty.</p>
<p>"Oh wait wait, before you tell the next one. You got a spot here."</p>
<p>Optimus held still as Rodimus took a hold of his chin, carefully wiping crumbs from his face. It should've been awkward, weird. But Optimus just sat there, letting the cloth run against his lips. Rodimus had no idea how it happened, but the cloth slipped from his servos, leaving only his thumb to run against his bottom lip. They were so soft, so inviting. Leaning over and pressing his own against them was just bound to happen. He expected Optimus to just chuckle it off, but Optimus actually...kissed him back. Their kiss didn't last more than a few kliks, but it was just enough for them to look at each other with starry optics. Rodimus chuckled, more in nerves than anything.</p>
<p>“You know, Optimus. I can tell you like discovering new places. I’m pretty sure my flat is someplace you haven’t gotten to discover.”</p>
<p>“I...take it I should just go and pay now.”</p>
<p>Rodimus nodded, and bit his bottom lip, trying not to bust out laughing. Optimus dashed out of the booth, nearly tripping over himself. He was just as nervous as he was, and could barely get his servos to work as he handed the fem the paid bill. Once he managed such a feat, he came back, taking a hold onto Rodimus’s hand. They walked outside, with Rodimus guiding him there. They had apparently spent hours there, given how dark the sky turned. They could’ve transformed to get there faster, but there was something more comforting about walking there, holding his servo. The trip up there was a blur, and before he knew it, he had his arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. He was really doing this. He brought a mech home with him, fully intending to have him stay the night. It was so spontaneous, so random, and as Rodimus carefully led him to his living room couch, he realized just how much that rumbled his engines. </p>
<p>Rodimus was hungrier than he realized, feeling at Optimus’s chest, tangling his legs with his own. He could sort of understand that Optimus was freezing up a little. Rodimus pulled himself away, looking up at him. This was good, great even, having a mech this fine feeling him up. But he had to slow his roll, take it easy on the poor mech. Much as he wanted to hop on that spike.</p>
<p>“You’ve been out of the game for a while, huh Optimus?”</p>
<p>Optimus opened his mouth to protest, only to lightly nod.</p>
<p>“I HAVE done this before, but I swear I have-”</p>
<p>Rodimus placed his servo over his lips, shutting him up. He then carefully pushed him off, gesturing where he was just laying down.</p>
<p>“Switch with me big guy, let’s get you to relax a little.”</p>
<p>Optimus laid back, letting Rodimus be on top. Poor Optimus was stiff as a board, and not in the fun way. Rodimus even had to caress his thighs to get them to finally part.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, I just. You’re pretty.”</p>
<p>Rodimus chuckled at that, rolling his optics. Everyone wanted his ass in the academy, he wasn’t surprised. His lips cascaded down his thighs, up until they met with his spike panel. He looked up at Optimus for permission, and upon being given the go ahead, Rodimus clicked him open. He trailed a servo down the length, lightly whistling.</p>
<p>"And someone is pretty damn thick. You're gonna look so good when you finally ease up."</p>
<p>Optimus opened his mouth to protest, only for them to tremble once the head went past his lips. Optimus wasn't monster huge (you should see Ultra Magnus, mech wielding TWO hammers), but he definitely wasn't easy. Rodimus peeled himself away, grinning as he felt the base of the spike. He was a hell of a stretcher, and even though Rodimus hadn't touched his panel at all, he knew he was wet just thinking about getting that between his legs. He kept himself sated with just his imagination for right now, stroking the drool covered gerth.</p>
<p>"I'm not doing too much, right? You're kinda clamming up on me. You know we could absolutely stop-"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>Optimus lurched forward in an almost panic, clearly disliking the idea. Optimus's face erupted in embarrassment, and Rodimus couldn't help but be flattered. This cute little Prime wanted him to suck this spike so badly, he was acting before he was thinking. Rodimus pushed him back down, smirking before he took his spike back in his mouth. Rodimus wasted no time getting down to business; loosening his jaw, Rodimus fully took in the spike. Suffice to say, Optimus was enjoying himself. His mouth was left agape, his servos dug into the sofa below, and Rodimus hadn't even started the fun just yet. </p>
<p>Rodimus started to bob his head up and down, drool cascading down and onto his lap. Optimus squirmed under him, body totally confused as to how to handle such stimulation. Rodimus’s glossa felt at every ridge of that spike, and it only got him more excited, picturing all those textures in his valve. He thankfully didn't have to wait long, as Optimus held his helm, and kept him down, stuffing his mouth with overload. Rodimus usually would've been disappointed that he was a quickie, but tasting the thick, hot fluids, only made him want more. Rodimus slowly pulled off of him, wiping some excess from his lip. That felt good going down, as if he just had a hot meal. Optimus cleared his processor, clearly flustered.</p>
<p>"I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to hold your head down like that, that just-"</p>
<p>He didn't get to finish as Rodimus cradled his lap, and popped his valve panel open. Juices fell from his valve, right onto him. Rodimus swiped a thumb across his wetness, before shoving it in the other's mouth. Rodimus couldn't help it, he needed those lips to suck SOMETHING. He leaned closer to him, trying not to sound too hungry.</p>
<p>"Optimus, I love hearing you talk, really. But PLEASE, just fuck me already, I'm dying here."</p>
<p>Optimus obeyed promptly, mind too cloudy with want to even think of hesitating. Rodimus laid on his front, propping his aft up against him. Optimus positioned himself, before pushing past the other's lips. They both gave a gasp in relief.</p>
<p>"Better?"</p>
<p>"Primus yes, now MOVE."</p>
<p>For a bottom, he was commanding, and for a top, he was a bit of a wuss. It was amazing how it worked out. Optimus slowly pushed himself in and out, Rodimus’s engines at a steady purr. He leaned one hand down to his node, rolling it in circles as he was stretched. Optimus was panting above him, relishing in this just as much as he was. Optimus even leaned a hand down to stroke alongside his 'wings', forcing Rodimus to bite into his servo. It was so close to being perfect.</p>
<p>"Come on big mech. I've got a lithe little body, but I can handle it."</p>
<p>"I just...don't want to be too much. You ARE just recovering, you're smaller than me, and I really really like you-"</p>
<p>Rodimus mumbled, before sitting up, pressing his back against the other’s chest. He cupped the other's cheek in his servo, trying his best to look loving (despite how absolutely spike hungry he was right now).</p>
<p>"Optimus. That's sweet. Really, it is. You're like, 'boy next door' kinda sweet. But I can handle it. PLEASE just give it to me. I'm strong, I'll get you off if I have to."</p>
<p>"That...sounded almost threatening."</p>
<p>"It's gonna be if you don't give me that overload Optimus, I need it BAD. Now, be a good boy, and let loose."</p>
<p>Optimus's audials twitched, and Rodimus could tell Optimus loved those words. Oh he was NOT letting him get away from him this time. Rodimus’s wings stood to full attention as Optimus finally started moving again, this time with some actual force. He had no idea what set Optimus off, but the Prime finally started pounding into him, holding him down onto the couch. Oh, like he'd try to run away from this.</p>
<p>"That's it, that's it! Little faster-"</p>
<p>He was cut off as Optimus immediately obeyed, picking up the pace. He knew he'd be regretting the paint scuffs, come morning. But right now, all he could focus on was sitting there, and taking that thick spike, over and over again.</p>
<p>"O-Optimus!!!"</p>
<p>Rodimus overloaded as he shrieked his name, still furiously toying with his node. He knew Optimus would stop, so he reached behind him, grabbing the other's aft.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare! You're gonna fuck me right through it! You're gonna keep going till I say stop!"</p>
<p>Optimus, ever obedient, obeyed, completely pounding into his valve as the overload took over. Optimus wanted to stop, but Rodimus was so adamant about this, he couldn't help himself. Besides, Rodimus DID feel good. He felt hot, tight, and he genuinely made Optimus feel so important, so influential. Rodimus was silent, apart from a few swears, and Optimus thought yet again about stopping. But...well. His spike was aching, his tanks were churning, and that valve clenched yet again around him, almost forcing his next overload.</p>
<p>"Rodimus, a-are you holding up-"</p>
<p>Rodimus turned to look at him, and Optimus nearly passed out. Drool was cascading down his chin, his optics looked hazy, and his voice was needy, almost pitiful.</p>
<p>"Stuff me, dammit."</p>
<p>It was a simple command. But Optimus's willingness to obey, the want to overload again, all combined to make exactly what Rodimus wanted. Optimus gave a loud swear, completely pile driving Rodimus, until he threw his helm back, moan almost animalistic as he overloaded. Rodimus’s valve clenching after him didn't help, nearly milking Optimus for all he was worth. Emphasis on milking, given how any little movement only forced more fluids from that spike. Rodimus was sitting there, moving himself back and forth on that spike. As exhausted as he looked, he was apparently just as mischievous. Optimus had slowed down considerably, feeling weak.</p>
<p>"You're just...insatiable, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm...you're STILL going, not my fault you're generous."</p>
<p>Optimus tried to stop, but he couldn't. The overload from his spike refused to cease, dumping more fluids into him, and onto the sofa below. Rodimus couldn't help but sit there, grinning at the feeling. It had been a while since he's had an absolute stud like this, here to pump his valve and make him feel as sated. Rodimus was missing that drive, that feeling, that absolute rush. He supposed he was being greedy though, Optimus needed to be taken care of too. Rodimus waited till Optimus calmed down enough, then pulled himself away. Optimus whistled.</p>
<p>"I...sorry, about the mess."</p>
<p>"Trust me, you do NOT gotta say sorry for that."</p>
<p>Rodimus plucked a cloth from the coffee table, wiping himself off just enough to not feel gross. That was when he pulled Optimus close to him, swinging a leg over his. Optimus looked perplexed, only for it to switch to that same, adorable look of embarrassment. Rodimus was laying here, facing him, and holding onto his hand.</p>
<p>“Uh...I thought most bots usually leave after something like this.”</p>
<p>“Eh, let me be selfish, Prime. I wanna keep you to myself.”</p>
<p>Rodimus placed his helm on the other’s chest, hearing that ever quick beat of his spark. These two felt as if they had left something, but here, and now.</p>
<p>They felt as if it came back to them. Even if it was just for tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>